A Taste of Country Life
by elinorofealdor
Summary: While Camelot prepares for anniversary celebrations, Merlin is tasked with taking the Lady Amelia, ward of Camelot until she comes of age to rule her own lands, on a retreat to her family's country home. Yet tension between Arthur and Amelia before the trip may cause issues during what should be an idyllic few days for Merlin and Amelia alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!" Arthur called in the half-commanding, half-whining tone which always seemed to accompany calls for his manservant. Merlin raced down the halls of the palace wondering what Arthur might demand of him this time. Every day, it seemed, his list of chores grew. Either that or performing his servant duties coupled with constantly (at least that's how it felt) saving Camelot from some threat without revealing his powers increased his exhaustion by daily degrees.

Merlin rounded the corner and paused just before opening Arthur's chamber door, taking in a deep breath. He burst through the door mustering as much cheerfulness as his tired facial muscles allowed, however he did not have to fake exuding cheeriness for long. Upon entering Arthur's chambers, Merlin noted Arthur was not alone. The lady Amelia stood about five paces behind Arthur and though her stance did not change as Merlin entered, her eyes lit up as soon as he glanced at her.

He addressed her with a bow and gallant, "My lady," before turning to also bow to Arthur.

"Sire," he piped. "What can I do for you?"

"Much as I might like to give you an extensive list of everything I need done for Camelot's anniversary celebration next week, I called you here to assist the Lady Amelia."

Merlin glanced to Amelia before turning his attention back to Arthur. He dared not seem too keen, and tried to ignore the small, sweet smile she offered when he stole a look at her. Merlin cleared his throat. "Of course. What is it she needs?"

"I am standing right here, Arthur," Amelia chimed in with not-so-thinly disguised frustration as she took a few steps forward.

Arthur turned back to her with a glare. "He could just not do it," Arthur chided.

"And you could explain to your father why you sent me off on my own so you could stay here and play-"

"All right," Arthur clipped.

Merlin's puzzled expression hid his excitement at the prospect of spending time with the lady, alone. As Arthur turned back to him, Merlin tilted his head to one side with a half-smile, his non-verbal way of asking what his duties were, with a dash of cheek.

"The lady Amelia," Arthur sighed, "needs an escort to some hovel in the mountains-"

"It is _not_ a hovel," Amelia interjected. "It's a country house. Being raised in this place I know you don't see the appeal of country life, but you could at least respect it."

Arthur clenched his jaw before continuing. "It's a pilgrimage to her ancestors' retreat home. Unfortunately, myself and all the knights are preoccupied with preparations for the celebration. My father won't allow Gwen or Morgana or any of the maids to accompany her, but it appears he finds you expendable, even though you are _my_ servant."

Merlin's smirk broadened as he found Arthur's sudden possessiveness amusing. "Whatever the lady needs, I am glad to provide," Merlin grinned, hoping his pleasure at this projected as simply getting out of his duties to Arthur and belied his true reason for happiness.

Arthur smacked Merlin hard on the shoulder. He leaned in speaking as though, once again, he forgot Amelia was in the room. "Now listen, Merlin, you are responsible for her safety. If anything happens to her, you will be held entirely responsible and I daresay the current joy you have over getting out of your duties to me for four days might be tempered by this knowledge... if you had enough sense to regard it."

Merlin's smile faded and an expression of grave responsibility took its place. He took a small step back from Arthur to address both him and Mia. "I do not take the lady's protection lightly. I swear I will protect her as well as any of the knights would do."

"Well," Arthur mused as he rolled his eyes and turned to face Mia. "Let us hope your journey is as uneventful as you have convinced my father it is. If something happens, you understand-"

"That the only person, besides myself, responsible for my safety is Merlin. Yes, Arthur. We've been over this." She stepped closer to both of them, adopting a more regal, almost challenging, stance. "You yourself said I was almost an equal match for any of your knights in combat. I don't really need protection, but I am content to have Merlin accompany me."

She turned to Merlin, offering a coy smile.

"At least with him I won't feel as though I'm a burdensome infant you have to protect." She glared back at Arthur and his eyes narrowed, though he proffered her a courtesy smile.

"Fine, then. Merlin," Arthur asserted, turning back to his servant. "You leave tomorrow and before then I need my armor polished, my chain-mail fixed, my jackets brushed, my horse brushed..."

Merlin tuned out Arthur's list. Arthur turned about the room while giving his orders, all of which Merlin could predict based on his over two years of serving the prince, so Merlin risked a glance at Mia. Her eyes had been following Arthur around the room with a bemused smirk, but as though she sensed Merlin looking at her, she shifted her gaze to him. He flashed her a brief smile, which she returned with a wink. Merlin's smile grew until Arthur turned back toward him. In an instant Merlin's smile vanished, replaced with a humble nod as Arthur wrapped up his list of chores.

"And finally," Arthur declared, "you'll need to prepare your horse and the lady's for the journey in the morning."

"Anything else?" Merlin inquired, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Yes," Arthur remarked as he turned to Mia with a sly look. "You can escort the lady back to her chambers, seeing as how she'll have to get used to having a keeper the next few days and I am unable to provide the service myself."

Mia smiled and breezed past Arthur. Merlin held the door open for her, and as she exited she turned back to Arthur. "Your loss," she clipped and sailed into the corridor.

Merlin glanced back at Arthur as he started closing the door.

"Go," Arthur responded in a gruff tone.

Merlin jogged the few paces to catch up to Mia. He remained a respectful step behind her as he whispered to her. "What was that all about? Arthur's not upset that he can't accompany you... is he?"

"No. I wounded his pride," Mia murmured.

"You mean the comments about him babysitting you and you being able to best him? He was off before that."

"He was," she assented.

"I'm sure the comments didn't help."

"No, I doubt they did."

They rounded a corner, walking down a deserted corridor on the way to Mia's chamber. Merlin reached forward and took her left hand in his for a second before releasing it. "Are you going to tell me?"

Mia turned abruptly, startling Merlin, and he narrowly caught his balance as he took a step back. Her eyes looked pained but she smiled at him. "I'll tell you tomorrow." She glanced around to make sure they were alone then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I can get on from here. You should start in on your chores."

Without waiting for a response, Mia spun on her heels and walked away, leaving Merlin in a stupor.

That evening Merlin stumbled, exhausted, into Gaius' chambers. He'd worked with unusual diligence all day to complete Arthur's extensive task list and ready the horses for the journey. All the while contemplating what occurred between Mia and Arthur to cause their mutual discord. He released a heavy sigh as he placed the wash bowl on a table and began cleaning his face and hands.

"Long day, Merlin?" Gaius mused from his balcony of scrolls, books and parchments.

Merlin started at the voice, not realising Gaius was present, before resuming washing. "Yes," he mumbled.

"I should think," Gaius commented as he began descending the rickety ladder to the floor. "You would be in a decent mood considering your new assignment."

Merlin looked up at his mentor. That Gaius should be aware of his journey didn't strike him until now. It had been a long day and Merlin's thoughts were overwhelmed by the attitudes of his master and Amelia. He shrugged, trying to see if he could nonchalant his way out of a talk with Gaius.

"It's fine." Then his mouth got the better of him, as it sometimes did. "Better than staying here and having Arthur order me to polish every pair of his boots three times over while brushing all his clothes _and_ his horses and doing eight hundred other tasks to prepare for the celebration while he stands back and admires his hair."

Gaius chuckled. Merlin's occasional outbursts of frustration were understandable, and as Merlin could not truly be himself with anyone except Amelia and Gaius, he allowed these rants without much chiding.

"Honestly, Gaius," Merlin continued, "I don't know how anyone takes being a servant to someone like him. The tragic bit is there are people _worse_ than him."

"Merlin," Gaius interceded. "What has you so riled up today?"

Merlin splashed more water on his face and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day and-" Merlin didn't know how to continue, or if he should. He looked up and Gaius stared at him with the inquisitive eye that always got Merlin talking.

"I just don't understand him today. He seemed so, I don't know, upset, or frustrated, that Amelia was leaving. I felt like I walked into the middle of an argument, but I have no idea what they could be fighting about. When I asked her about it..." He trailed off, not knowing how to describe her reaction properly.

"Merlin, has Amelia ever withheld something you've inquired about before?"

Merlin shook his head, "No."

"Then I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready. You have several days with her; do not waste them worrying about what she is or is not telling you. She has always been honest with you, but it can take a person some time to work out for themselves what is happening before telling anyone else."

Merlin nodded his assent. "I know you're right. I just don't like to see her upset, or even Arthur for that matter."

Gaius smiled. "You have a good heart, and they both know it. When they are ready I am certain they will tell you."

As Merlin was about to affirm once again that Gaius was likely right, a knock came at the door. Merlin went and opened it to find Sir Elomere. The young knight nodded with polite gallantry at Merlin before speaking. "The prince requests your presence in his chambers."

Merlin turned back to cast Gaius a wary look, then turned back to the knight. "Of course," he replied, and followed Sir Elomere into the corridor.

When they reached Arthur's chambers, Sir Elomere entered first. Merlin already pondered why the knight accompanied him all this way, and his ponderance increased when he entered the room. Both Arthur and his father, Uther, stood at Arthur's dining table. Sir Elomere and Merlin bowed and offered humble, "My lords" to the royalty.

"Merlin," Uther heralded in the tone he used which approached friendly but never managed much past arrogant and commanding. Merlin nodded in prostrate assent to the king. "The lady Amelia has expressed to me her gratefulness in your obedience to accompany her on her pilgrimage."

After an awkward silence of Merlin expecting the king to expound on this with no reply, he offered, "I am happy to serve her, especially at prince Arthur's request."

Uther moved toward the door and Merlin stepped aside to allow the king's exit. Uther paused in front of Merlin. "Yes," he mused, and Merlin sensed far more in that 'yes' than he would get explanation for. Uther's eyes drifted to Arthur for a moment, then back to Merlin. "Have a safe journey. I expect to see you both back here in time for the celebrations."

"Of course, sire," Merlin replied as Uther nodded to Sir Elomere and the two of them left Merlin stranded in Arthur's room with him, now more confused than ever. Merlin blinked with a distracted expression for a moment before turning to Arthur. Seeing the prince's face did little to allay Merlin's confusion. Arthur also appeared bewildered, and a little morose.

"Arthur?" Merlin attempted, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just don't understand, Merlin," Arthur remarked, still staring straight ahead toward his fireplace.

"Understand what?"

"Her."

Merlin swallowed. Whatever direction this conversation now headed didn't bode well. Still, his curiosity and inability to see Arthur under undue stress won out. "What do you mean?"

Arthur sighed and bowed his head. After a moment he seemed to regain himself. He shook his head as though brushing off his current attitude, then turned to Merlin serious in a masterful way as opposed to the open, emotional manner Merlin expected. "Mia expects to leave just after dawn. Have you prepared everything?"

"Yes," Merlin replied, trying to keep the astonishment out of his voice. "Everything is arranged as you requested and I will be prepared to leave whenever she is ready."

Arthur nodded and pursed his lips as he often did when his thoughts began moving deeper beyond the current conversation. "Good," he replied as he began pacing the room. Merlin watched, perplexed, for a moment until Arthur turned back to him with a look that seemed to state he was surprised Merlin still stood in the room. "That will be all."

Merlin fish-mouthed, trying to form a reply, but in his confusion he could think of nothing coherent to ask. He moved toward the door. "I'll, um, I'll just be going then. I hope everything goes well with the preparations for the celebration."

"Mmmm..." Arthur murmured, no longer paying attention.

"I'll see you in a few days, then." Merlin continued and began closing the door on his way out.

"Merlin," Arthur called back. Merlin popped his head back inside, hoping to gain some clarity from Arthur. "Watch out for her."

"Of course," Merlin promised, his eyes narrowing in perplexity as he waited to see if Arthur would respond further. However, Arthur simply nodded to Merlin - an assertive, dismissive gesture - so Merlin departed with fewer answers and more questions than when he'd entered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, just after dawn, Merlin saddled the horses as Amelia argued with Arthur in the courtyard. While Merlin strained to overhear their conversation, he could only make out a handful of words. However, they both held obvious animosity regarding something and at one point Merlin tripped, almost falling, over one of the horses hooves while trying to discern their chatter.

"Careful, Merlin!" Arthur clipped.

"I'm fine," Merlin answered, holding his hands up to apologize for the interruption.

Arthur shook his head and turned back to Amelia. This time Merlin made out a little of their intercourse.

"Is it so wrong that I should want you to be safe?" Arthur asked with an earnestness Merlin rarely heard in his voice.

"No," Amelia breathed. "I understand your concern, but I will be fine."

"If this process is followed through to the end, you won't have to freedom to come and go as you wish as you do now. Do you think-"

"I know," Mia interrupted. "Look," she stated, casting a brief glance to Merlin before looking back at Arthur. "We can talk about this more after I return, but between you and I, this is not what I want. It's not what's best for my people, and I don't intend to go through with it."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Then why did you tell my father-"

"Shh!" Mia snapped as Arthur's voice had risen. Merlin pretended to be occupied with tightening the straps of his saddle. "We'll discuss it later." Without allowing further discussion she turned and started toward Merlin.

"Good morning, Merlin," she said with a cheery smile, as though nothing salacious had occurred.

"Good morning, my lady," Merlin returned with a little less cheer, but still enthused. "Are you ready to begin your pilgrimage?"

"Absolutely," she chimed. "A few days in the country is just what I need. Arthur," she added as she mounted her horse, "I'm sorry about the other day. Don't think too much on it."

Arthur nodded, appearing both stunned and frustrated, as Merlin mounted his horse as well. "Take care of yourself, Amelia. And Merlin," he commanded, "remember what I told you."

"Of course, sire," Merlin replied.

As Amelia and Merlin turned their horses to embark on their journey, Amelia leaned back in her saddle to offer Arthur one final quip. "Look on the bright side, Arthur. Without me around you won't have to think about situations that go beyond your capacity for reasoning."

Arthur glared as she flashed him a gleaming smile, dug her heels into her horse and took off. Merlin glanced over to see Arthur kicking the dust at his feet with his head bowed and fists clenched. He then followed Mia through the outer gate of Camelot, across the bridge and into the wide fields surrounding the fortress.

Mia rode hard for several miles, willing herself to put emotional distance between herself and circumstances, and Merlin did his best to keep up. Once they reached the forest and Camelot was no longer visible behind them, Mia slowed to a more leisurely pace. Glancing around to ensure no one else accompanied them, Merlin rode up beside her. He didn't know where to start, and when Mia flashed him a pleasant, relieved smile, he further lost the ability to question her.

"Difficult questions later, Merlin," she said. "I promise I'll tell you everything, just give me a little time to process. Besides," she added, turning her horse around, causing his to stop, and stationing herself next to him, her face inches from his. "We are as alone as we're likely to get any time in the foreseeable future. I hope we can enjoy it."

She offered him a coy smile, her grey eyes shining. Though many questions swam in his head, Merlin forgot them when their eyes met. He leaned forward in his saddle, placing one hand on that of hers which held her reigns, and kissed her.

When Mia pulled away, she appeared less frazzled than before. Her genuine smile warmed Merlin and he casually brushed aside a strand of her hair before kissing her again. This time he pulled back from her.

"How far is it to the house?" Merlin inquired.

"We may reach it by nightfall, if we ride well enough," Mia replied. She turned her horse and began riding away. Merlin closed the distance between them and rode alongside her, the path along the edge of the forest being wide enough to still allow it.

"Is it really an ancestral home?"

Mia giggled. "Of course it is. You think I would make up an entire journey just to get away from Camelot for a few days?" She glanced at him and he gave her a look which indicated she might desire to get away for certain reasons. "Oh, Merlin," she sighed, "I told you, hard questions later. I did not, however, invent a pilgrimage just to escape for a few days... nor to have an excuse to spend time alone with you."

"And here I was thinking I was special," Merlin joked.

Mia flashed him a mischievous grin. "Only to me," she quipped before nudging her horse and galloping away. Merlin laughed aloud as he dug his heels into his mount and rode after her.

They reached the country house just after dusk. Merlin expected a quaint cottage, yet what presented itself as they wound through the narrow path into the clearing astonished him. The house looked cozy, yet was much larger than he expected: a full-size manor house sprawling across a lawn twice its size, with a fresh-trimmed garden on the east side of the house, stables in the rear and smoke puffing from one of five chimneys.

Amelia glanced at Merlin as he rode up beside her, approaching the house. "Surprised?"

Merlin nodded. "It's... bigger than I thought."

"Merlin," Mia laughed, "this house was built to accommodate up to seven entire families... back when my family extended that far."

"It's beautiful," he remarked as his eyes shifted around the property. Noticing the smoke again he turned to Mia. "Are there others here?"

"No," Mia sighed. "There are servants who were instructed to clean it for this visit. There are a handful paid to keep the place from falling into disrepair, but it is only occupied now when I or a few, scattered, minor relations make the journey." As they led their horses into the stables, Mia continued, "I should like to have seen it when my parents were young. My mother used to speak of the grand family gatherings held here for anniversary celebrations and hunting parties - when the whole house would be full, with several generations, for weeks on end." Mia silenced herself abruptly, finished settling her horse in the stable, then walked outside.

Merlin followed once he got his horse in the stall. Mia stood a few yards away from the stables, gazing at the rear of the house with wistful longing. He watched her in silence for a moment as the light breeze blew strands of her wavy, dark hair around her face. Moving up behind her, Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Amelia into him, stooping to rest his head on her shoulder. She sighed, sinking back into his body. Merlin wanted to acknowledge with words his sympathy for her losses, but could not find it in him to speak. Instead, he kissed her neck, earlobe, and cheek. As Mia turned her head toward his, Merlin moved one of his hands from her waist, slowly up her body, to brush her flowing hair away from her face. He tucked a lock behind her ear, then kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're certain we're alone?" He whispered as he touched his forehead to hers.

In response, Mia tilted her head slightly, her lips almost meeting his as she replied, "Completely."

Merlin captured her lips with his, savouring her. She turned her body to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck.

Entering the house, Merlin expected to encounter a setting similar to Camelot. As his own residential experiences were limited, he did not have much concept of a regal country house. The interior was far more inviting, bright, and comfortable-looking than he anticipated. Tapestries covered walls as they did in the castle, but instead of long, open corridors, there were broad hallways lined with numerous furs and rugs. Mia breezed past Merlin as he gazed around the house; she lit candelabras down halls and he followed, marveling at family portraits, tapestries and furniture lining these passages. Blowing out her lighting stick, Mia pushed open a door at the end of one hall to enter a room that appeared to Merlin to be both a dining and sitting area.

"This isn't the main dining hall," Mia remarked as she walked over to the massive fireplace and began stoking the fire. "That's in the far west wing. This was used for smaller gatherings."

"I had no idea your family had... this is incredible."

For the next half hour Mia led Merlin through the house - through sitting rooms and bedrooms, servants quarters and the ballroom. Most rooms lay quiet and dark, but a handful on the house's east side had been settled up just for their visit. When Mia guided them into the room set up for Merlin, he chuckled.

"This is the nicest room I've ever had for myself," he marveled as he toured around the simple but well-furnished room that was the size of Gaius' entire chamber in the castle. Mia smiled as she followed him inside.

"You'll want to start a fire in here; it gets rather cold at night." She gave him a suggestive glance then and the gravity of their intimacy struck Merlin. Mia leaned down in front of the fireplace, testing the logs left for suitable pieces and ensuring all the needed tools were in place. Merlin stared at her, knowledge and desire surging through him.

"Shall I light it for you?" Mia inquired as she stood to face him. Merlin nodded and Mia might have turned back has she not caught the look in his eyes. Three days alone - the possibilities finally registered with him. "Merlin?" she asked with a coy smile. "What are you thinking?"

Merlin blushed, all innocence returning with a touch of shame for the thoughts his mind had just cultivated. Mia, however, already assessed the import (and possible consequences) of the situation. She strode toward him and, with boldness he rarely saw in her interaction with him, reached a hand up to his neck and pulled him to her for a strong, passionate kiss. When they broke, Merlin stood breathless as Mia caressed the hair at the base of his skull.

"There's no pressure here." She kissed him again, sweetly. "Whatever happens, we know what we feel for each other. Still," she added enticingly, "it's nice not to be chaperoned. Isn't it?"

Merlin nodded, still bewildered from her boldness, then empowered himself. He pulled her into him, enjoying how her body contoured to his, kissing his way up her neck starting at her collarbone. When he reached her ear, she shuddered in his arms. He smiled to himself. Then, as he nibbled the base of her earlobe, realized she was actually cold. Taking her chilled hand in his, he pulled back and kissed it.

"You're cold," he murmured as he brought her hand to his lips. He smiled. "I'll start the fire."

They sat at a long dining table, large enough to seat a dozen, with plenty of space for multiple courses. Amelia sat at the head, Merlin to her right, with candles surrounding their food as a fire blazed behind her in the fireplace, illuminating the area around them in a soft glow. After chatting more about the house and Mia's family, she had become quiet and pensive. While Merlin did not want to pry, he knew she was likely upset both by recalling her own sad past and whatever recent interactions with Arthur had stirred in her. When several moments of companionable silence had passed, he noticed her expression change to a despondent one he did not like. It didn't suit her features, nor her usual whimsical and caring demeanor when they were together. As Mia reached for her goblet, Merlin reached out and took her hand. She did not look at him initially, though after a few seconds she locked eyes with him. Tears brimmed at the base of her eyes as Merlin ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I can't bear to see you like this," he murmured, afraid to raise his voice too much lest the volume cause the tears to begin falling from her eyes. "Please tell me what I can do to help."

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered with an anguish that made him want to envelop her in comfort. "I wish I knew..."

Merlin stood, still holding her hand, and moved to her chair. Rather than pull her up to him, he knelt beside the arm of her chair. His imploring look melted her resolve as she leaned her head down to rest her forehead against his.

"Merlin," she began, "do you know what I would give up for you? How much I would fight for you... for us." Her voice hitched, and Merlin rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Yes," he whispered, then added with conviction, "but I wouldn't ask you to, not if it hurt you."

Mia smiled weakly, but her tear-laden eyes shone with appreciation. She pulled her hand out from under his to tilt his head up toward hers, kissing him softly. "And for that I love you all the more," she sighed. "You know that one day I must marry, for the security of my kingdom and its future." Merlin nodded, not entirely desiring her to continue, but wishing to hear everything she needed to say.

"Arthur and I are both approaching the time when pressure is being put on us almost constantly to consider the future and the strategies inherent in our matrimonial unions. Uther believes he has found someone for me to form a union with."

Merlin bowed his head. "I see," he whispered.

"No, love, you do not." Mia kissed the top of his bowed head, encouraging him to look at her. "The situation is very delicate and complicated; however one aspect of it has not yet been brought to light." Merlin raised an inquisitive brow. "I have no intention of marrying this man, or any man... not anytime soon. I've just been sorting out the best way to approach the subject with Uther, and I mistakenly asked Arthur's advice in the matter."

"Does Arthur disagree with you?"

"No, thankfully," she sighed. "But I managed to wound both his pride and perceived knowledge on the subject, and he's not taking it well."

Merlin swallowed, afraid of what territory this conversation might enter into regarding himself and Mia, but he knew one day these types of talks would be necessary and experiencing one at a time when they were utterly alone, though undesired, he figured was the best way to start off. "What happened?"

Mia smirked, "Well, his vanity is a bit offended that I basically said he and I would never be married," Merlin started and she laughed. "No, Merlin, he doesn't want to marry me. He might one day feel obligated out of duty, but we would never make it down the aisle and even he knows that, though he may deny it until he's actually put in that position. Still," she intoned seriously, "it wounded him to hear me say it."

"And the rest of it?" Merlin asked, now absentmindedly running a hand down her cheek.

"Arthur doesn't want to face the idea that he'll soon be put in this position, so not only is he battling my will, he's battling his own. He knows what he should be telling me, what Uther would urge him to say and desire from him in the same situation..."

"And yet he knows this isn't what you want, nor what he would want, and doesn't know how to say it."

"Exactly," she smiled. "Do you understand now why I didn't want to say anything before?" Merlin nodded, though still a little confused and bothered that she hadn't shared with him. "I didn't want you to get involved, to be stuck in the middle of mine and Arthur's issues. And-"

"And you didn't want to risk that I might say something about... us."

"I trust you, Merlin," Mia nodded. "But you have enough secrets to keep. I wanted to spare you dealing with this."

Merlin gazed at her for a moment, almost losing himself in her eyes as their earnest gaze poured into him. He broke contact to pull them both to their feet, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "What will you do?" he asked, both desirous and fearful of the answer.

"Either find a reason why it's not an appropriate or strategic union," she sighed. "Or find a very polite, politic way to thank Uther for his assistance and encouragement, but remind him he is not ultimately responsible for who I choose to rule my kingdom with." She pulled away, looking at Merlin with a determined stare which equated with her royal power, "I am."

Before he could pose the question of who she might choose to someday rule with, Mia took hold of Merlin's scarf, pulling him to her lips and making him careless of anything but her.


End file.
